guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Catacombs
Charr in the Catacombs I'm just going from memory here; but I don't think that Vatlaaw Doomtooth actually made an appearance in the catacombs even during the quest Charr in the Catacombs. Looking at the quest walkthrough, it doesn't mention it either. Anyone else remember for certain, or have a pre-searing character to verify it with? --Barek 21:51, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :You're probably correct. I added that note under the assumption that the person who added him to the list was correct to begin with. | Chuiu 22:03, 12 April 2006 (CDT) I'm not sure which update changed this but when you now bring up the mini-map ("U"), it shows a map of the catacombs as much as you have uncovered, just as the regular map would. I'm not sure how to change/edit the information on the actual page to include this so I'll leave that up to someone else. --Rei 05:15, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Map Just a quick update to give images of the Catacombs, now that you can actually get an accurate map of them from the U-Map. I added three images, hope they are helpful. :) ~ J.Kougar 04:39, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :I thought the U map always worked in there. That's how the initial maps were created right after the game came out. It was always just the "M" map that didn't work there. --Rainith 04:41, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :Note that I'm not saying your map isn't better than the other one we have listed in the article. :) You might also want to add the links to the Maps article. --Rainith 04:44, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Actually the only maps I'd seen were pieced together from the compass because the U-Map didn't work, and even the article reflects the change that the U-Map started working, it just didn't have images to back it up till I added them. ;) Thanks though. J.Kougar 05:44, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :Ah, you are correct. I am definately getting forgetful in my old age. :( --Rainith 05:48, 30 July 2006 (CDT) No problem. ;) I'm more than likely older than you anyway, at least I seem to be when compared to the average GW player. ;) J.Kougar 06:00, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ??? Is it commonplace to remove a higher quality map for a lower quality one with less data on a page like this? I thought giving the best content possible was the idea behind this site, no? I thought several maps that even give the location of the collectors, NPCs, and quest data would be preferable... why are they not? J.Kougar 20:49, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :Images in articles should be uploaded to the wiki, not linked to external sites. --Theeth (talk) 21:23, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::Before I originally edited this article a few days ago, the only map provided in it was an external link to a poor quality map. I changed that. I only put together the page that I did for the new maps I made because I had too much data, and I'd have had to add at least four images to the article, which seemed a bit excessive. I can however, create a page on this site for all the content, if you think that would be best. Assuming I can figure out how to make an image link to a page. J.Kougar 21:31, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :::if that is your map, simply upload it over the map that is there, and include your information into this article. if those are not your images, or the information is copied from somewhere else, please review GW:IMAGE before uploading it. we try to keep external links to a minimum as we can't keep their quality consistant. thanks ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:39, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :::::No, the map I originally provided was a higher quality image. Given the amount of information though, and the fact that there are 4 image, I think it might be best to make a page on this site for that information. Thanks. J.Kougar 21:49, 2 August 2006 (CDT) Lyssa Mural Can anyone tell me where the mural of Lyssa is? I'm rather ashamed to say, I've been looking for days and had no luck. What happened to it after searing? What happened to the catacombs after Searing? Did it get buried under rubble? Or did it get blocked off? I'm just wondering what had happened. Someone plz Answer. :As far as I can recall, Ashford Abbey became Sardelac Sanitarium after the searing, and if I'm not mistaken, the former entry to the Catacombs is blocked/no longer exists. Have to check it out though. KazDoran 09:03, 25 January 2007 (CST) maybe we will be able to go back in to it in GW:EN —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.174.164.177 ( ) }. :Places like it, I hope we go back to an area like this, it's my favorate in the game :) Randomtime | Talk 12:53, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :Huh? Go back here for what? Kill Gargoyles and spiders for dozens of 0xp? Why not just create a new Proph char and spend your time here as much as you want? I'd rather not waste content for GWEN on this place. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:23, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Updated? Were the Catacombs updated at some point? I recently started a new Proph character and it seems to me there are new areas here that I do not recognize from previous run-throughs several months before (the statue of Grenth and the passageway that admits entrance to the area behind the church Necromancer Munne stands in are new to me). Were the Catacombs expanded in some update, or did I just miss all this stuff in my newbishness? 76.100.144.52 03:46, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Since one of the Statues is on the path behind the church Munne is in, you'd might have just missed the path in your newbishness, consequently missing the Statue aswell. -- 11:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Broken Res Shrine There seems to be a broken res shrine near the entrance from green hills county, it shows as a res shrine on the U map but you can't res there. -- Kirbman 07:28, 16 April 2009 (UTC)